The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory system, and more particularly, to a memory controller capable of transferring data read from a memory device at high speed and a corresponding data transfer method.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device fabricated using semiconductor materials, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices. For example, the volatile memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM), and nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory or magnetic random access memory (MRAM).
The time from when a host issues a read command to a memory device to when the host receives data from the memory device is referred to as read latency. When the read latency becomes longer, the output of data is delayed. Therefore, decreased performance and increased power consumption occur in the host.